1. Field
The disclosed embodiments concern a windscreen frame designed for a windscreen in an opening of a wall. More precisely, the disclosed embodiments concerns a frame for a windscreen in a composite material. The disclosed embodiments also concern an aircraft cockpit fitted with such a windscreen frame. The disclosed embodiments also concern a method of production for a frame for a windscreen in a composite material.
The disclosed embodiments are for use in cases where it is necessary to close, using a glass, an opening in a wall, and most particularly in the wall of a vehicle such as an automobile or an aircraft.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Currently, in the field of aeronautics, it is known to fit the front part of an aircraft, formed by the cockpit in which pilots and co-pilots are installed, with a windscreen. The windscreen permits pilots and co-pilots to see what is happening outside and in front of the aircraft. The windscreen is held fixed in the wall of the cockpit through the use of a specific framework. Because of its frontal position and the operating conditions of the aircraft, the windscreen frame and windscreen must be capable of taking up the load of pressurisation and birdstrike. The windscreen frame must rigidify the opening in the wall. The windscreen must in addition ensure perfect airtightness between the exterior and the interior of the cockpit. The liaison between the windscreen frame and the windscreen in one part and between the windscreen frame and the wall in another part must be airtight.
Currently, windscreen frames are made which comprise metal frame fittings which perform the function of glass support and metal frame section fittings which rigidify of the opening. These metal fittings are most often made of thick aluminium alloy plates, or of titanium alloy. Each of these metal fittings is independent from the others and they are assembled and bolted to each other to form the desired windscreen frame.
Currently, in order to make a windscreen frame, it is therefore necessary to manufacture each of the supporting parts for a specific elementary function of the windscreen frame, and then subsequently perform the assembly of these parts. The disadvantage of such a windscreen frame is that it requires the creation of numerous, complicated shapes which subsequently require a precise and laborious assembly. In addition, these parts must very often be machine finished, meaning that the manufacturing time and the cost of such a frame are increased. In addition, it is necessary to constantly monitor the integrity of the windscreen, in particular to ensure that the various parts continue to cooperate and fulfil their specific functions during the repetitive and successive uses of the aircraft.
Currently, in the aeronautics field, it is sought to reduce the global mass of aircraft, by making the majority of the aircraft parts in composite material. In the case where the fuselage of the aircraft, and more particularly its cockpit, is made in composite material, the fitting of a metal windscreen frame causes carbon/metal interface problems. In effect, problems of thermal dilation compatibility exist in the case of aluminium, difficulties of mixed drilling in the case of titanium and corrosion problems in general.